


Try It

by useeername



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, bc they love him, the player brings the batter food to try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/pseuds/useeername
Summary: the player brings the batter food to try, munch munch motherfucker.





	Try It

all he does is eat meat, meat and more meat. abaddons, moloch, belial all that and nothing else. Sure there's sugar but he doesn't touch the stuff, he knows what it does to people and rather eat nothing but meat if he could help it. The puppeteer decided to change that, they brought in some snacks, sour and sweet stuff mainly. Cookies, cream puffs, even a slice of cake too! A lime and two bottled drinks, they can't wait for him to try it. All of it's neatly packed into a book bag with a blanket & pillow; they gotta be comfy when u sleep. 

when they find batter, he's sitting down inside a warehouse near where they left him, his black hat cast a deep shadow over his pale face. They can't tell if he's asleep or awake until the puppet's head rose to look at his master. The puppeteer grinned and put their bag down as he greeted them. As soon as they were comfortably situated; aka a pillow under their bum and a blanket draped over their shoulders, they eagerly grab out all the foods they wanted him to try. Sweet tea, lemonade, cookies etc. With a cookie in one hand they turn to him, he raises an eyebrow questioning what it is.

"it's a cookie! you eat it," they broke it in half and ate one, "try it!"  
the batter causiously reach down and pinch the side of the cookie, all four of his eyes squinting at it  
"why?"  
"it's good!"  
"......" he looked at them before sticking his tongue out and touching the side. after a moment of silence, he pushes the cookie deeper in his mouth until it's gone.  
The player cant help themselves from smirking and laughing, he points towards the container holding the rest. The player grabs it and holds it up, silently asking, 'you want this?' and he nods curtly and it makes them smile even more. They hand it to him and he holds it in his lap, shoving cookie after cookie in his mouth.  
he likes it.  
it makes them happy to see him so... emotional? in a way at least  
you pushed the tea over and opened the bottle

he sips some of it without hesitation, he trusts you enough to give him something pleasant tasting. it was sweet and it almost made him smile. he looked like he was enjoying himself, although his expression was normal, it seemed as if he radiated a pleasant warmth. it made them grin and feel a little warmth in their chest. 

there was the lime as well, it was cut into 2 pieces and you handed him one. he grabbed it and observed its odd covering, it only now dawns on his puppeteer that he's never seen outlandish foods and its all a new experience to him. He stuck his tongue out once again and slid it over the open fruit. his expression went sour, he looked like a dog or a baby trying a lemon for the first time. he held it far away from himself and leaned back, his eyes forced shut as he shook his head. His puppeteer laughed and fell to the ground as he chucked the piece through the open door.  
he just made an, 'eugh' noise before eating another cookie.  
______________________________________________________________


End file.
